A Cute Little Christmas story
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: Schyler and randy story how they met and spent time with eachother on the hoilday -LAST CHRISTMAS ONESHOTS .


randy was walking around the area until a worker told him Vince wanted him he nodded and thanked the guy and made his way to vince office he found it and knocked on the door he heard vince say come in he walked in and closed the door behind him he saw how he wasnt alone in vince office it was a beautiful african American girl she had long brownish hair and the most light bright brown eyes , she was wearing a green loose blouse and green leggings that were black she was stunning he sat in the seat that was next to her and looked a vince " you need me" he asked " randy , this is Schyler our new diva , I need you to show her around and the ropes since tonight everybody going home for the hoilday " he said to her randy looked at her she smiled nervously he smiled back and looked at Vince " alright i'll do it" he said standing up " come on let me show you before the show starts " randy said getting up from his seat she nodded and did the same " thanks vince" she said smiling following randy out the office he turned to face her " okay were going to go to the ring first okay " he said she nodded he smiled and lead her the way they finally made it to the ring her and randy got inside the ring it look way bigger being in it she turned to look at the seats " there all going to be filled huh"she asked looking at him who was sitting on the turnbuckle looking at her "yep , dont worry they will love you " he said smiling at her he jumped down and started to walk to the back he didmt here footsteps he turned back to look at her " so you going to stand there" he said chuckling she blushed " noo sorry " she said following him " no need sweetheart" he said winking at her she smiled and followed " were going to go to the cafeteria so we can talk " he said walkimg " okay" she said walking beside him the made it and sat at a empty table " so tell me about yourself" randy said " my favorite color green , i love pizza , im from texas , and i love to have fun " she said smiling at him he nodded " i would tell me but im pretty sure you know " he said chuckling she let out a small laugh "yeah" she said " well im going to take you to the divas locker room , and ima get ready for the show" he told her she nodded he lead her to the divas locker room she smiled and he walked away she knocked on the door and Maria answered the door she smiled " you must be Schyler" she said " yeah thats me " she said smiling Maria laughed " come in and next time just come in" she explained said letting her in " okay " she said " so what are you doing for christmas "Maria asked " going home to texas"she said smiling Maria nodded " what about you " she asked " nothing me and my boyfriend mike spending christmas together in his family beach house " she said " seem cool " Maria smiled " yeaah " Maria said " we should be getting ready " she said she smiled and nodded " okay

* * *

raw was now over and the fans were still waiting for superstars to come out Schyler only saw her trailer and randy car there so she was guessing they were waiting for randy she was bouncing up and down workers worked on her trailer / tour bus she was suppose to take home but she might have to catch a flight to Texas she heard the fans scream louder so randy must be on his way into the Parkin lot she looked around and heard the fans calling her name she smiled and went over to sign things to distract her from how cold she really was " omg randy is coming " she heard one girl scream she turned to see randy coming her way she raised an eyebrow at him " how may I help you " she asked he smiled and looked behind him were her trailer was getting fixed " I got an offer for you" he said walking away from the fans she waved goodbye and walked in the parking lot to face randy " which is " she asked " stay with me in my house , while they fix your bus and catch a flight in the morning its freezing out here and plus you can be here all night " he said raising an eyebrow she tugged on her lower lip " okay " she said taking up on the offer he smiled and picked her bags up walking to his car she followed him and hopped in the car also she looked at him " thanks " she said giving him a cute smile he returned the smile she turned too look out the window , it took ten minutes or less till they finally made it to randy home , he showed her the guest room she was staying in she smiled " oh meet me in the family room when you take your shower and all to watch a movie" he said she nodded and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

randy was waiting for Schyler for a good 2o minutes he got up and went into the guest room he heard Schyler groan in irritation he knocked on the door Schyler opened the door she had on poka dots shorts with a pink longsleeve shirt with her hair in a bun " yes" she asked he looked at her worried what's wrong" he asked she signed " they postpone all the flights because soon you guys are having a snow storm"she said sitting on the bed with her head in her hands he sat next to her and rubbed her back to know he was there for her she lifted her hand out of her hands " I haven't been back in Texas for two years tryung to get in wwe "she said randy signed he felt bad for her " stay here as long as you need and you can spend christmaswith me and my family" he suggest she signed and opened her mouth to talk then closed it and nodded her head he smiled and slapped her knee and got up " come on we still have movie night " he said walking out she smiled and followed behind him " so what movie we watching " he asked as she sat on his coach " um do you have twilight " she asked he signed " which one " he said under his breath she giggled " you have it " she asked " I watched my two nieces Amanda who's 11 and team Jacob and mya who's 7 who's team Edward and I just bought someit keeps them quite" he shrugged she started laughing again he starting to act like he was mad but couldn't her laugh was so cute " ha ha " he said puttingin a twilight sitting next to her . they sat there and watched it in the middle of the movie randy looked down at the girl who head was on his shoulder sleeping awayhe smiled how peace ful she looked he moved her head slowly not to wake her and turned the TV off and pick her up bridal style in her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck and her head in a crock of his neck he took her up to the guest room and tucked her in and went in his room to get some sleep himself tomorrow was christmas eve and he needed to get the house readyfor his family christmasparty

* * *

randy and Schyler was decorating the house while laughing play fighting and listening to the music playing softly in the backgroundSchyler threw a bow at randy which made him chase her and she tripped and he feel ontop of her looking into eachother eyes getting lost randy went closer to her face getting ready to kiss her there lips met and neither of them wanted tp pull away till the door bell rang which must of been randy family Schylerpushed Randy off her he chuckled and got up to answer the door letting his family in .later that night they all,laughed, told stories and had fun around eleven randy family left and randy and Schyler were on the coach sitting in silencetill Schyler spoke up " thanks randy for everythingtomorrow the airlines will be up and about " she said getting up going up to her guest roon,when she closed the door she flopped on her bed and signed her and randy barley talked and it wasn't his fault it was hers she was falling for randy but she giot her heart broken so many times she was scared for them to talk about there feelings so she going to run away from them she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her . that morning she woke up and put her suitcase downstairsshe walked pass the living room to find randy sitting on the coach like he was waiting for her " hey " he said she signed " hey " she said about to walk in the kitchen the stopped in her tracks when she heard randy speaking " so you going to keepavoiding me " he asked her now behind her she turned to face him " I-i- dont know wha-" she started to say and randy crashed his lips into her he let his tongueenter her mouth which she let him he lost his hands in her medium brown soft hair she moaned softly as he moved his lips to her neck leaving a mark he was about to kiss her again then she stopped him " what are we " she asked he smiled and softly pecked her lips " I was hoping together " randy said him and Schyler were looking at there kids randy jr and Jasmine " wow mommy that was beautiful " there daughter said as they just told them how they met she smiled and picked up randy jr who was 4 and randy picked Jasmine up who was 6 " yeah it was baby girl we been together for eight years " he said following his wife to the kids room tuckingthem in " now sleep type or Santa won't come " Schyler said to the kids who eyes closed her and randy laughed and left there room to go to theres to wait till the kids were fully sleep " bay I never get tired of hearing how we got together" Randy said smiling " same here " she said the clock hit 12 " merry christmas " they said together and smiled and kissed.

i wanna say sorry to any shots i didnt get to do :/ this the last day for my christmas oneshots hope you guys have a great holiday,also the story was about Schyler and randy telling there kids how they met sorry if it confused anyone lol Kay byee


End file.
